


Love, Commitment and All Together Now

by 1000lux



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Family Issues, M/M, Trust Issues, drug use?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art for the fourth part of Blackchaps' <i>One at a Time </i> series, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001972">
     Love, Commitment and All Together Now
    </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Commitment and All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/gifts).



[](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/andafterallthattimesummerscomeagain_zps2137f678.jpg.html)

[](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/withtextfertig-fixed_zpsd707a756.jpg.html)

[](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/family2_zps57ccd6d0.jpg.html) [](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/family_zps383a5df3.png.html) [](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/work_zpsf3c5a13f.png.html)

[](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/pinkkinda_zps87d4c622.jpg.html)

[](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/yellowback_zpsb8c291d6.jpg.html)  



End file.
